tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Adam Raised a Cain
"Adam Raised a Cain" is the twenty-first episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Charles Beeson with a teleplay written by Toni Graphia. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, April 3rd, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Vikash Patel - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Born to Run" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7320. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on April 23rd, 2009. * This episode is included on disc six of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * This is the fourth and final episode of the series directed by Charles Beeson. He previously directed by "Alpine Fields". * This is the fifth and final episode of the series written by Toni Graphia. He previously wrote "Ourselves Alone". * This is the final appearance of Derek Reese on the series. He is shot in the head and killed by the T-888 Terminator at the Weaver estate. Allusions * The song that John Henry and Savannah sing in this episode is a Scottish folk song written by Andy Stewart, entitled "Donald, Where's Your Troosers?." * Kyle Reese was the younger brother of Derek Reese and the father of John Connor. He was played by actor Michael Biehn in the original 1984 film The Terminator. Trivia * This is the first of two episodes of the series named after Bruce Springsteen songs. The other is the series finale, "Born to Run". * The year indicated on Kyle Reese's tombstone is 1984. Bloopers * When Derek Reese is buried, the marker says 2009. At the beginning of the season it was still the year 2007. Not enough time has passed for it to be 2009. It could only be 2008. * If you look closely enough, you will see there is no physical effect to Debbie being shot in the head; no bullet hole and no blood. Later, when Derek Reese comes upon her body, there is a very obvious bullet wound and blood on the floor. Quotes * Derek Reese: My brother buried out there, I thought... that counted for something between us. * Sarah Connor: Well, John counts for more. And you keep too many secrets for my taste. .... * Catherine Weaver: What you need to understand, Mister Ellison - what I believe you're beginning to understand - is that when my behavior implies that I value John Henry's survival more than that of my daughter. It is not because I love John Henry more than Savannah. It's because I believe, Savannah's survival may some day depend upon John Henry's survival, and because I believe that your survival may some day depend upon John Henry's survival. .... * Sarah Connor: We're going into Zeira Corp with or without him. When we're done, it'll be ashes. .... * Savannah Weaver: She said bad things about John Henry. * Catherine Weaver: What did she say? * Savannah Weaver: She said if you talk to somebody on the computer, they could come to your house and hurt you. * Catherine Weaver: John Henry would never hurt you. But there are some people who wouldn't understand him, and people are afraid of things they don't understand. * Savannah Weaver: If they knew him, they'd like him. * Catherine Weaver: That may be, but for now, I don't want you to talk to anyone about him. Is that clear? .... * Derek Reese: My brother buried out there, I thought … that counted for something between us. * Sarah Connor: Well, John counts for more - and you keep too many secrets for my tastes. * Derek Reese: Sorry about Charley * John Connor: Well, everybody dies for me, right? .... * John Henry: Do you think my brother looks like me? * James Ellison: John Henry, wherever your brother might be, he's a … computer. He doesn't look like anyone. He certainly doesn't have your face. * John Henry: I know that, Mr. Ellison. I simply meant, I wonder how similar his data is to my data. I wonder if we share the same thoughts. * James Ellison: I have no idea, but … I imagine … you're unique. * John Henry: Yes, I am unique. But we may still reach many of the same conclusions given similar data sets. * James Ellison: You may think alike. * John Henry: I'd like to know if we do. The human brain is an amazing computer. Its raw clock speed is 20 billion calculations per second. Its storage is functionally infinite. But it's flawed. * James Ellison: How is that? * John Henry: There's nowhere to download it when you die. .... * James Ellison: Did Sarah Connor kill those guards? * John Henry: No. * James Ellison: Then who was she shootin' at? * John Henry: (shows picture of Terminator) Him ... We should tell Ms. Weaver. * James Ellison: No. I don't think we should tell anyone. * John Henry: Mr. Ellison ... you're asking me to keep a secret. You tell me it's wrong to lie yet you keep doing it. * James Ellison: I know what I said, John Henry, but in this case a lie might save someone. .... * Savannah Weaver: The teacher told me, Mommy told me to - not to talk to John Henry. That if I did, bad people will come to our house and hurt us. * John Connor: Who's John Henry? * Savannah Weaver: He's my friend … at my Mommy's work. * John Connor: What does he do there? * Savannah Weaver: He lives in the basement. * John Connor: He lives there? * Savannah Weaver: My mommy says people won't understand. * John Connor: Oh … Well, I understand. I had an imaginary friend too when I was your age. * Savannah Weaver: He's real. He talks. I'm teaching him how to sing. * John Connor: Well, why does he live in the basement then? * Savannah Weaver: He can't leave. There's a cord in the back of his head. * John Connor: A cord? * Savannah Weaver: In the back of his head. * John Connor: Do other people talk to John Henry? * Savannah Weaver: Mister Ellison. * John Connor: Mister Ellison? * Savannah Weaver: He works for my Mommy. He teaches John Henry stuff. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified